


Emergency Contact

by AstoundinglyMade



Series: late night musings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoundinglyMade/pseuds/AstoundinglyMade
Summary: Sirius is woken in the night by a call from the hospital. He's predictably distraught.





	Emergency Contact

"I'm sorry, I don't." Sirius scrunched his eyes closed and slowly opened them again.  _ Yup, still three in the morning _ . "Okay, let's start again. What is it you needed?"  _ Fucking Regulus. Trust him to list me instead of...okay, yeah, okay. What's he done now? _ He threw a stiff arm out in the direction of the dresser, groping blindly until he felt his fingers graze the bridge of his glasses.

"Thank you, Sir, what we need to do is confirm that you are the Sirius Black we have listed as emergency contact for a patient in our care. If you could just." He leaned just a little further in an effort to hook a finger around them. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, are you alright?"

_ Obviously not, it's the middle of the night and I can't see a fucking thing, but _ "Yes, yes, I'm just, it's the middle of the night and I'm,"  _ stuck half off the bed because I fell while trying to get my glasses, like the idiot I am, _ "nevermind," he said instead. How do I prove I'm me?"  _ Fuck it. _ As quietly as possible, he pulled his legs down after him and sat propped up against the side of his bed. 

"The easiest way would be if you could confirm the information we have. Let me just pull up the address we have on file for you…"  _ Oh, shit. Nope _ . It wasn't like he didn't know his own address, obviously he did, but specifics like postal codes never seemed to stick. Who writes letters anyway?  _ And who needs to remember when you've got a Moony for that? _

"Wait. Can I,"  _ he might be an idiot, but he's my idiot after all _ . Sirius stifled a wince when he stood to get his glasses. For real this time. Without falling. "Can I just come in?"

"Yes, yes of course. Just stop by the intake desk in the Emergency Department and let them know you're there." She sounds relieved. Who wouldn't be, it was three in the morning and she'd been given the job of calling a man who couldn't verify his own address. "Will do," Sirius replied, while reaching for his jeans. He was about to hang up then thought better of it. "I appreciate your patience."

"Of course."

_Okay, clothes? Yes. Keys?_ Sirius moved through the room still bleary eyed and half asleep. He'd have to call in sick likely, but he could do that later. Call James too, he'd be worried obviously, _no, better leave that until morning._ _Oh! Moony_. Sirius double checked again for his wallet and keys before ducking into the washroom to brush his teeth. Remus had come in after him last night, was pulling that terrible late shift, regular shift back to back that always seemed to hit him more often than others. _If I'm not going to be here to wake him up, I should let him know_.

"Remus, hey, I know it's early, or late, or… Look I don't know, I just, come on wake up I think Regulus is." Sirius crossed the room, talking the whole time. "Moony, Moons, come on, I need…"

"Shit, shit, Moony."

  
  
  
  


"Oh my God, Remus," Sirius threw open the curtain around bed twelve with no regard for either Remus' privacy or the comfort of the other patients. "Are you okay!?"

"Yes. Holy shit, Sirius, close the curtain. I'm not even dressed." Remus sat up as best he could, pulling the blanket farther over his lap, and waved wildly in the direction of the rest of the room."Why are you so embarrassing? I could hear you yelling from down the hall."

"I was worried, okay? I get a call in the middle of the night, and I think it's Regulus so I'm grabbing all my things." He closed the curtains with just as much force. "...and then went to wake you up, you know, because of the late shift and then the normal one, but then you're not, I tried, but then you didn't answer, and..."  _ And then you weren't there. And I thought you were hurt. _

"Woah, Sirius. Stop. Just stop. Come here." Remus waved him over and patted the side of the bed. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"I didn't get a call in the night because you're fine," Sirius threw over his shoulder, while trying to unstick the curtain rings. "And I'm not calming down until you tell me what happened. I asked at the desk but they wouldn't say."

"I know, everyone knows, you were yelling. Oh my God, can you just sit down?" Remus pointed emphatically, with his whole arm, at the chair beside the bed. "You're making it worse." 

"Fine." Sirius sat down and attempted to feign calm so pathetically that Remus had to choke back a laugh. "What happened?"

"I was coming home from work and a car turned into me. I was fine, I am fine, but the driver insisted on calling an ambulance and now I'm here." He spoke slowly, a clear attempt to diffuse the energy positively radiating from the chair next to him. "When I said I wanted to leave they asked if I had anyone to come pick me up and I told them to call you. I thought it would be faster to just tell them to get it from the file. I didn't think…"

"That it might scare me?" Sirius sat up, somehow finding a way look even more ready to spring. "That I might be worried about you?"  _ That I might be worried that I lost you? _

"Just shut up, would you?" Remus was yelling now too, his eyes darting to the gap in the curtains in expectation of someone coming to tell them to quiet down. He gripped the rail of the bed and took a long slow breath before coming back quieter. "I knew you'd be worried," he said, his jaw set tight. "Why the hell do you think I made you my emergency contact?"

Sirius could feel the fight go out of him at the sight of Remus angry. It happened so rarely. He hated to lose control. "I thought it was your mother?"  _ Why isn't it your mother? _

"Is she going to come from Wales to get me?" He was still agitated, still white knuckled against the metal. "I called you so I could go home. I'd like to go home now."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Sirius shot up out of the chair, moving it aside to clear the way. "Is there anything you need? You're sure you're fine?"  _ Please tell me you're okay _ .

"Just my pants." Sirius couldn't help but miss the reassurance he was hoping for.  _ But are you okay? _

"Sure. I'll meet you outside."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @astoundinglymade, because you are. Astoundingly made, that is. We all are, it's wild.


End file.
